<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonto amor ciego by InuKidGakupo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363197">Tonto amor ciego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo'>InuKidGakupo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaGai Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blind Character, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso cuando Naruto recupera sus ojos, Kakashi no puede sanar su vista. <br/>El mundo a su alrededor se está apagando lentamente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaGai Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaGai Week 2020 entries</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonto amor ciego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KAKAGAI WEEK 2020</p><p>Día 3</p><p>Prompt: Amanecer / Anochecer </p><p>___<br/>El título es referente a una canción, por lo que tal vez suena demasiado romántico para lo que es, pro me gustó</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sol de la mañana entra a través de las cortinas como una pequeña franja de luz que llama la atención de Kakashi.</p><p>Gira el rostro, un poco, guiándose únicamente por el brillo indecente de la luz y el suave ruido de tela y ropa arrastrándose a un brazo de distancia de su rostro.</p><p>Kakashi presiona la pelusa de la manta contra su cabeza y a través de su cuerpo, escuchando su propio corazón contraerse debajo de la palma de sus dedos como un pequeño reloj que hace crujir sus costillas contra de su respiración.</p><p>La mañana es solo suerte. El sol. La luz. El hecho de que todavía comprenda algo de ambos lo hace sentir un poco aliviado, pero mientras parpadea para acostumbrarse al entorno, en realidad no puede capturar mucho más allá de la pelusa de la cobija y el dorso de su mano que acaricia la almohada, sabiendo que debe haber alguna figura de perros atrapada ahí. En algún lugar.</p><p>Siente, más de lo que ve, la figura de Gai acercándose cuando se da cuenta de que está despierto. El borde borroso es una mancha extraña de verde brillante cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo, sin una forma más allá de un bulto inentendible antes de que la cálida piel lo toque, muy suavemente, de una manera que Kakashi compararía con la ternura de un animal patético y moribundo.  </p><p>No entra en pánico, a pesar de que su corazón se contrae en protesta, Kakashi lo contiene y se recuesta lentamente sobre el contacto, arrastrando las mejillas en las yemas, parpadeando cuando un dedo cruza su frente y roza lentamente la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? — la voz ronca y adormilada se presiona sobre su frente.</p><p>Kakashi salta un poco sorprendido, tratando de enfocar algo mientras la calidez está cerca y encontrando apenas una salpicadura de piel bronceada y borrosa sobre un fondo gris.</p><p>Asiente, apretando los ojos, evitando el mareo matutino habitual mientras Gai sostiene su espalda y lo ayuda a levantarse de la cama con sumo cuidado, como si Kakashi fuera más un objeto de cristal que solo alguien que estaba un poco ciego.</p><p>Ha dejado todo el orgullo a un lado hace un par de meses, cuando volvieron de la guerra y simplemente se dio cuenta de que no había marcha atrás incluso sin el sharingan.  Su vista estaba dañada permanentemente. No había modo de recuperarla y la perdería por completo en algún momento, sobre la marcha de los días, de forma tan lenta que parecía engañosamente natural.</p><p>Pero él tiene esto, todavía. Puede sentir su pecho alzarse en su respiración, sus manos cavando y el flujo de colores bajo sus dedos minuciosos y esbeltos. Tendones que percibe. Cosas que conoce y que de todos modos nunca pudo ver.</p><p>Escucha el ruido de la silla de ruedas de Gai después de un momento. El arrastre del neumático es un alivio antes de que se vuelva una pequeña presión en su estómago, pensando en los hombres que se han vuelto después de la guerra. </p><p>Gai se acerca, a través de las sombras que no perturban mucho el entorno y hace lucir su habitación como una cueva. A menudo le recuerda a la cueva donde perdió a Obito. Se pregunta vagamente si hay piedras, incluso si sabe que no las hay.</p><p>Ambos caminan hacia el baño, uno detrás del otro, con Gai abriendo el camino y las manos de Kakashi enroscadas en las manijas de la silla antes de que pueda sentir el piso de madera de la siguiente habitación y la alfombra de la habitación que sigue.</p><p>Kakashi suspira ahí, con el pequeño miedo un poco menos fuerte en su mente antes de pasar por el costado de Gai y tocar las llaves de la ducha mientras intenta ver a Gai a través la neblina de sombras.</p><p>— Gracias — dice, y casi está seguro de que puede oírlo sonreír.</p><hr/><p>Agradece silenciosamente que el día sea brillante afuera y pueda ver un poco.</p><p>Se gira sobre su costado, mirando atentamente Gai para despedirse y admirando el contorno de su cara y su cuerpo, la silueta de una sonrisa blanca que se delinea en la luz antes de que se aleje unos pasos sobre la calle, apenas unos pocos antes de que al girar atrás no haya nada. Pero él sabe que Gai sigue mirando y sonríe. Sonríe a la nada.   </p><p>El camino no es difícil de entender. Kakashi memorizó las calles, tuvo tiempos libres entre su encargo como Hokage y recorrió todas ellas, siendo asistido por la voz de Gai y Tenzou que explicaban el entorno, contando los pasos. Hablando. Mirando.</p><p>Kakashi alcanza la Torre Hokage con una habilidad impresionante, todavía fanfarroneando un poco mientras eleva el libro sobre su rostro y finge leer. No ha cambiado de página en meses. Y se le ocurre que no volverá a cambiar de página jamás.</p><p>Adentro es un poco nublado, manchas de colores generalmente opacos que lo hacen caminar más lento ante la distinción confusa de objetos y personas, arrastrándose bajo la luz de la ventana cuando finalmente llega a su oficina.</p><p>Tenzou está con él en cuanto termina de girarse sobre la silla, sosteniendo papeles que lentamente comienza a leer en voz alta, recitando solo las partes importantes antes de regresarla al escritorio por una firma.</p><p>— ¿Cómo está? — la pregunta no necesita ser explicada, Kakashi solo suspira y se permite un poco de pesimismo en ese momento, ante la ausencia de Gai.</p><p>— Peor — muerde sus propios labios, sin saber si ha puesto correctamente la firma en la línea.</p><p>Tenzou recoge la hoja sin hacer comentarios y luego extiende otra, sin leerla, y Kakashi la firma porque está demasiado cansado para preguntar formalidades y en este punto confía más que su propia vida a su compañero.</p><p>— ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ya no puedas ver nada? — continua Tenzou, y Kakashi puede adivinar su gesto de preocupación incluso cuando no lo ha visto en algunos meses.</p><p>— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? — se ríe, cerrando los ojos y girando a Tenzou con suavidad.</p><p>Él se pregunta cuánto más pasará para que toda la gente se dé cuenta del alcance de su ceguera, y cuánto más pasará para que Tenzou y Gai sepan la verdad de las cosas.</p><p>
  <em>Solo unos días.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo me quedan un par de días.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Es molesto, en realidad, escuchar la voz tenue y suave de Tsunade susurrándole cosas, tocando su rostro y luego escondiendo un gesto de preocupación que de todos modos Kakashi no puede percibir.</p><p>— ¿Cuánto queda? — pregunta Kakashi, manteniendo los ojos sobre la pared y no sobre donde sabe que está ella. No hay mucho más que pueda actuar — ¿Para cuándo se volverá… total?</p><p>Tsunade se retuerce, apretando los labios y evitando un momento mirarlo con aquel bloque gigantesco de lástima. Por supuesto, Kakashi sabe lo que está sintiendo, lo percibe en el silencio, en el suspiro que le ofrece de forma alargada, pero casi se rehúsa a sacar sus conclusiones antes de oírlo de ella. Necesita oírlo de ella.</p><p>— No mucho — una respuesta torpe y dolida — Podría ser en cualquier momento desde ahora.</p><p>Kakashi traga, cerrando los ojos y lamentando silenciosamente la percepción casi invisible de la luz — Bien. Lo entiendo.</p><p>Pero Kakashi no lo entiende. No lo comprende del todo cuando Tsunade pasa la lámpara otra vez por sus retinas y lo único que puede pensar es en lo injusto que suena no poder ver el mundo en paz, por lo que tanto peleó, por lo que tanto sufrió.</p><p>— Tal vez si no esfuerzas la vista…</p><p>Kakashi niega antes de que Tsunade pueda decir otra cosa y da un asentimiento, levantándose de la silla para poder irse a casa y no escuchar cosas que sabía que no iban a pasar.</p><p>— Gracias — suelta sin problemas.</p><p>Tsunade casi trata de detenerlo, pero Kakashi puede esquivarla incluso ahora. Después de todo el tiempo siendo ninja, podía todavía con eso y podía también evitar esos ojos llenos de dolor. No, eso no estaba bien.</p><p>Tal vez incluso ya no importaba.</p><hr/><p>Gai lo recoge discretamente en la salida de la Torre después de que Tenzou le ha advertido del atardecer y de la presencia de Gai en el final de las escaleras.</p><p>Kakashi ya no percibe el cambio de luz, solamente sabe que hay menos contornos y que el anochecer es peligroso para él porque andaría a tientas sobre un montón de obstáculos riesgosos y desconocidos.</p><p>— Vamos a casa, Rival — Gai lo llama. La voz tiembla tan suavemente que nadie más lo nota, pareciendo convencidos con la sonrisa de Gai que Kakashi sabía que es falsa.</p><p>— Vamos —  Sus manos presionan las asas de la silla de ruedas de Gai y finge dirigirlo mientras Gai usa sus propias manos en los rieles, arrastrándolos a los dos por el camino correcto mientras Kakashi deja su vista cada vez más hueca en lo que reconoce como el brillo sobre el sedoso fondo de cabello negro.</p><p>Sus pies parecen trastabillar cuando Gai se detiene de pronto. Vacila, levantando la cabeza, escuchando las voces de sus alumnos a una distancia que puede calcular por el arrastre suave de sus pasos entre el polvo y la arena.</p><p>— Naruto a la derecha, Sasuke a la izquierda — Kakashi se encoge ante las palabras murmuradas de Gai.</p><p>Es bueno tenerlo como sus ojos. A veces puede ver cosas que él nunca pudo percibir cuando tuvo una vista normal. Gai era capaz de a travesar las paredes… a través de las mentes.</p><p>— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — Naruto saluda cuando los alcanza, y Kakashi levanta la vista, rezando porque sus ojos estuvieran en el camino correcto.</p><p>Hay ramas sobre las cabezas de sus alumnos cubriendo la poca luz, ocultando todo excepto sus voces y el ruido suave de sus respiraciones pasivas a unos metros.</p><p>Gai se encarga de hablar, llevando la conversación hasta que Kakashi siente la mirada de Sasuke y casi estúpidamente gira la cabeza hacia un lado para agudizar su oído.</p><p>No sabe si Sasuke lo nota, porque se queda callado. Probablemente lo sepa, pero probablemente sabe con la misma fuerza que no hay nada que pueda hacer y no hay nada más que Kakashi pueda ofrecer a sus alumnos o al pueblo. Lo dio todo. Hasta este punto. Entonces, ¿qué más da? ¿Por qué siquiera importa?</p><p>Gai termina de hablar con ellos. Naruto lo palmea, él casi quiere verlo y casi puede ver a Minato en la cruel broma de su mente al desear reconstruir su rostro.</p><p>No puede saberlo todavía. No puede solo decirle que lo que hizo por él no funcionó.</p><p>Que nada sirvió.</p><hr/><p>El atardecer es casi tan doloroso y complicado como los amaneceres.</p><p>Kakashi conoce las curvas de su casa, cada pequeño bloque en el piso, pero de todos modos deja que Gai lo conduzca, alumbrando todo el entorno con las múltiples lámparas que ha prendido alrededor de la habitación para él en un intento de permitirle ver al menos las siluetas.</p><p>— ¿Cómo estás hoy? — pregunta Gai cuando ambos se sientan en la orilla de la cama.</p><p>Kakashi quiere decirle la verdad por un momento. Contarle. Tal vez incluso llorar.</p><p>Pero no puede decir más cosas de las que está dispuesto a admitir o reconocer. Él peleó en la guerra, falló promesas y vivió con la ventaja del ojo de Obito sobre sí mismo por demasiados años. Después de eso, no hay nada más de lo que pueda pedir al mundo. E incluso ahora, tal vez en realidad se merece esto.  </p><p>Quizá sea así, probablemente lo sea. Perdió a Obito, perdió a Rin y a Minato, perdió a tantos que no pueden ver tampoco el mundo ahora. ¿Por qué el debería? ¿Por qué ellos no y él sí?</p><p>Su respiración se acelera un poco y la mano de Gai lo alcanza para sostener su hombro y darle una breve caricia tranquilizadora antes de que Kakashi pueda responder.</p><p>— Estarás bien — murmura — Sanarás, Kakashi, no te preocupes por eso.</p><p>Kakashi sonríe y asiente, incluso si sabe que no lo hará. Y en el fondo, Gai también sabe que no lo hará.</p><p>Gai los reacomoda a ambos, pasando a Kakashi contra la pared y presionándose enfrente de él, con el rostro cerca antes de extenderle la pequeña lámpara de luz blanca sobre su mano abierta.  </p><p>— ¿Te importa si te veo? — casi ruega, levantando la lámpara sobre la cara de Gai y alumbrándolo directamente con ella.</p><p>Gai ni siquiera se inmuta a pesar de que la luz debe lastimar sus ojos, y en cambio forma la sonrisa más grande y creíble que Kakashi hubiera visto.</p><p>No puede decirle el tiempo que le queda, y no puede decirle que incluso ahora ya ha olvidado muchos rostros y que tiene mucho miedo de olvidar el suyo también cuando todo se extinga.</p><p>— Lo que más extrañaré será tu sonrisa — medio bromea, medio contiene las lágrimas, sintiendo la lámpara temblar en su mano cuando la apunta sobre el gesto de sus labios.</p><p>Gai traga, lo escucha hacerlo, pero su sonrisa permanece para que Kakashi la vea, porque no quiere mostrarle su propio miedo y su preocupación.</p><p>— Siempre podrás sentirla — Gai toma su mano libre, conduciéndola a su rostro y dejando que la mano desnuda de Kakashi trace una línea sobre sus mejillas y su boca.</p><p>La sonrisa de Gai se contrae bajo su tacto y comienza a flaquear cuando Kakashi presiona los dedos, mirando las formas con tanta atención para tratar de retenerlo sobre su memoria para siempre.</p><p>—Gai — jadea, llevando su mano a su mejilla — Nunca te dije lo guapo que eras.</p><p>La mirada de Gai se vuelve acuosa y adolorida — Está bien.</p><p>Kakashi aprieta los ojos, no puede recordar ahora el llanto dramático de Gai, y ver esas pequeñas puntas de lágrimas dolorosas le duele en el pecho. El llanto de dolor siempre fue silencioso.</p><p>— Sin embargo, nunca necesité la vista para quererte — Kakashi no sabe en qué momento se acercó tanto, o en qué momento dejó que Gai lo sostuviera, pero se siente atrapado entre brazos firmes que lo mantienen en su lugar con desesperación — No necesito la vista para quererte.</p><p>— Kakashi… — Gai se inclina, cerca, pero Kakashi retrocede un poco, tomando un poco de distancia para volver a poner la lámpara sobre su cara.</p><p>— Quédate así un momento más — Pide. <em>Por favor, no te vayas todavía.</em></p><p>Gai angosta los ojos con curiosidad, pero Kakashi guarda silencio.</p><p>¿Cómo podía explicar eso de todos modos? ¿Cómo decirle que no tenían más tiempo y que quería que lo último que mirara fuera su rostro antes del último anochecer?</p><p>— Descansa — susurra. Su voz se pierde suavemente en la habitación. En las persianas cerradas. En los párpados que caen como cortinas.</p><p>En la mañana, para él no sale el sol.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>